


Roommates

by vigilantesinthedark



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 17:35:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6293497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vigilantesinthedark/pseuds/vigilantesinthedark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophomore Bucky Barnes is known around campus as the big, scary bad boy. Freshman Steve Rogers knows that his dork of a boyfriend is anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> Because @losingmyselftosupernatural and I were headcanoning stuff on a 12 hour bus ride from Washington D.C. This just kinda happened.

Steve had been hoping that his dorm room would be somewhere near Bucky's. When Steve had gotten accepted to New York University, they had both been on a cloud. Bucky had gotten in a year before, and had been hoping Steve would get in too, so they could make it further down the line they were walking together. They'd been hoping for rooms near each other, but Steve hadn't been expecting this. 

He had been sitting at a table with some guys from his freshman orientation- Tony, Bruce, and Thor- when the office woman had walked up. "I'm looking for a Steven Rogers, have any of you seen him?" 

Steve had been surprised to say the least. He had only been on campus for half a day. He hadn't even gotten into a fight yet. So why was he already in trouble?

"Umm, that's me."

"Oh good. I just needed to give you this." She handed him a piece of paper with the official school logo on it. "There was a mix up with the rooming list, so you're going to be sharing a dorm with one of our sophomores. Sorry for any inconvenience." 

As she walked away, Steve took a moment to read the page. Bucky was a sophomore, so when Steve saw him, maybe he'd know his roommate. He was about to see the name of whoever the mystery guy was, when Tony started talking. Steve had known him only briefly, but got the impression that he was rather mouthy. 

"Who's the lucky sophomore? Or should I say, who are you unluckily paired with?" Tony smirked, as if waiting for a chorus of laughs. 

Steve looked down at the paper. When he saw the name, he was so shocked that he couldn't even speak. So surprised, that he dropped the page. 

Bruce picked it up, and read the name. "It's some... James Barnes?"

Thor's eyes widened in surprise. No one less seemed to recognize the name. "My brother attends here as well. He has spoken of this James Barnes. He is said to be sullen, imposing, quite terrifying, and never smiles- which is truly something coming from Loki."

"So he's big and scary, big deal," Tony said. 

A group of upperclassmen walking by on their way to class paused, overhearing Tony's remarks. "Oh it's a big deal alright," said one girl. "Everyone's afraid of him- even the teachers." 

"Yeah," said another, sounding as if she were planning to continue. She seemed to see something out behind Steve, and nudged her friends. They ran off, leaving the group stunned. 

Thor looked over to where they had just run off. "That appears to be him. Should we-" 

Bruce cut him off, shushing him, and muttering about how they needed to work on Thor's volume control. 

"Oh so he's coming over here, what's the worst he could do?" Steve was really getting the feeling that Tony's big mouth was going to get him in major trouble one day. 

The group suddenly came to a rushed silence, as Steve felt a strong pair of arms wrap around him. The chest against his back began to vibrate as its owner spoke. 

"So I was hanging out with Sam, Nat, and Clint, making plans for later, when a lovely lady from administration happens to head my way. She hands me a piece of paper that says I'm rooming with a freshman, due to an error. I don't think much of it, until I see that I'm sharing a dork with my favorite punk from Brooklyn." He took a moment to nuzzle his face into Steve's neck. "So kitten, it appears we're roommates."

Steve began to blush madly, remembering times that 'kitten' was said with much less innocent connotations. 

Tony coughed. "I don't want to interrupt the happy couple, but Steve, do you want to introduce us to your... friend here?"

Steve- still blushing madly- stuttered madly at first, trying to form coherent sentences. After a while with no success, Bucky stepped in to save his boyfriend. 

"I would be Bucky Barnes, Stevie here's new roommate." He smirked, taking in the shocked look on their faces. "And by the way, it's quite rude to talk about people behind their backs." He whispered into Steve's ear that he would be in their room, and left, leaving the stunned faces of Steve's friends in his wake. 

"So, ummm... that happened," began Bruce, trying to break the suffocatingly awkward silence that had fallen since Bucky's departure. 

"Cut the crap Bruce," Tony cut in. "What I wanna know, is how Mr. Golden Boy, Steve Rogers, knows NYU's resident bad boy, who he happens to be rooming with this year."

Steve's blush- which had mostly gone away, returned with a vengeance. "We uh, we were friends back in Brooklyn where we grew up."

While Thor and Bruce seemed to accept that answer with no questions- at least, none that Steve could see from their faces- Tony remained unsatisfied. 

"That seemed like a whole lot more than friends to me."

Steve stood up from the table, and grabbed his things. Ignoring Tony's statements, he waved. "Well, it's been fun, but I'm gonna go try and find the buildings my classes are in."

Though Steve walked away as fast as he could, he wasn't fast enough to escape a litany of snide comments and questions from Tony. 

“Yeah, get your boyfriend to help you with that.” 

Then, spoken to the rest of the group: "I mean seriously, who casually calls their platonic friends kitten?"


End file.
